BlazingPhoenix
"Hello everyone and welcome back to Name!" - Welcoming back to Episode 2 onward for every let's play. Dan, also known as BlazingPhoenix / DanPhoenix is a British Gamer/Let’s Player on YouTube, artist and streamer on Twitch. His channel, under the URL BlazingPhoenixGames was launched November 20, 2013, but his first Let's Play didn't start until September 7th 2015, after an extensive delay for Super Mario Galaxy. As of November 2017, he has over 240 Subscribers. Dan is also a college graduate from Art and Design and now studies Illustration at university. Dan's Main channel, BlazingPhoenix, was partnered with Multi-Channel Network, Maker Studios 3. His former partnership began on April 17, 2015. Later, on April 20th, 2017, he left the network and hasn't been partnered since. Dan also operates a second channel, PhoenixVlogs, which documents his life on occasion, but plans to make it a weekly upload of a daily vlog channel. It has been inactive since January 26th, 2018. Dan also hosts frequent Livestreams on BlazingPhoenix, where he streams art, casual games, and community nights. On April 24, 2018, he became a Twitch Affiliate after streaming for 2 months. Let's Plays (Main Listed LPs) 1: Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) 7, 2015 – October 13, 2015 2: Super Paper Mario (Wii) 21, 2015 - December 25, 2015 3: Super Mario Galaxy 2 30, 2016 - June 21, 2017 4: Sonic Adventure 2 6, 2016 - Dec 8, 2016 5: Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time 20, 2017 - June 30, 2017 6: Luigi's Mansion 2 10, 2017 - Jul 26, 2017 7: Bayonetta 7, 2017 - October 9, 2017 8: Luigi's Mansion 16, 2017 - November 24, 2017 9: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions 27, 2017 - February 21, 2018 10: Super Mario Odyssey 26, 2018 - April 25, 2018 11: Bayonetta 2 7, 2018 - June 30, 2018 12: Attack on Titan 2 / A.O.T. 2 22, 2018 - Present Note: Days are mixed due to some series running at the same time and some Let's Plays being on hiatus. Collaborative Work Versus 1: New Super Mario Bros. U with JustCallum - Co-hosted on his channel with JustCallum as his opponent. Co-Op Series: Attack on Titan 2 (with Thomas J Ashwell) - Co-hosted on his channel with Thomas Thomas J. Ashwell's Channel: Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Thomas J Ashwell's Channel: Super Smash Sundays Memes and Gags * "Legs!" - In episode 1 of Attack on Titan 2 Co-Op, Dan decided to edit Thomas's avatar to have Bayonetta's legs and have it come up on screen every time Thomas said "Legs". This was inspired by the tumblr that edits characters to have their own legs replaced with those of Bayonetta. This quickly became a well known meme in his community and continued to be a running gag in the series it originated from. * "BlazingFence" - A one-off goof from episode 24 of Thomas J. Ashwell's Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Worldwides Series. In that episode, Dan got stuck up against the fence, upon mentioning that he did, that prompted Thomas to say "Hey guys welcome back to... BlazingFence" and then in a Pyrocynical-like voice "Welcome back to another episode of Bayonetta, I am BlazingFence." This happened at this time in the video. Social Links Twitter: BlazingPhoenixYT Instagram: blazingphoenixdraws Twitch Livestreams: BlazingPhoenix Website: BlazingPhoenixCategory:British Let's Players Category:Gamers Category:Male Let's Player Category:Video Games Category:Let's Player